


The bright side

by asuralucier



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Bickering (ex)-coworkers, Briscoe cares more than he thinks he does, Character Study, Cold Chinese, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Post Pride (S5 E23), Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: Mike Logan looks on the bright side.
Relationships: Lennie Briscoe & Mike Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The bright side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/gifts).



Mike Logan was an average tenant in a less than average apartment block on the Lower East Side, not too far from the synonymous building where he’d grown up. He was never late on rent, but he’d never been early, either. He’d almost got into it once with the landlord for refusing to fix his boiler, but that was years ago. Next door, there was a nice enough lady whose baby screamed at all hours. Most of the time, he was too tired after a shift to even notice. 

Luckily, on his other side, there was a dead end. 

Mike and Lennie Briscoe didn’t exactly have that sort of relationship that left the precinct. The fact that Lennie didn’t have an old lady probably helped with that. As such, when Lennie stepped past Mike’s front door, the guy took a good look around. 

“The dead body’s in the other room,” Mike deadpanned finally. “What are you doing here, Lennie?” 

“When’s the big move?” Lennie asked, turning to knock the door shut with his foot. 

“The van’s showing up here bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at seven sharp tomorrow. Something about beating traffic.” 

Mike’s apartment was not big, and it didn’t take them long to get to the living room. Mike had half a kitchen and no dining room, so he gestured that Lennie should make himself comfortable on the couch. He wasn’t exactly going to miss the place. 

Lennie didn’t look convinced and gestured at the room, careful not to upset the plastic bag he was carrying in one hand. “You planning on packing all this in the morning or what?” 

“I don’t really have a lot of stuff,” said Mike. They’d passed his bedroom on the way, where a worn suitcase laid open with his three suits on top. “Maybe I’ll leave the couch.”

Mike did try to look on the bright side. This meant that he could probably call off the moving van and sleep in a bit longer tomorrow. And he didn’t have to throw his back lugging the couch to his new place, where it probably wouldn’t fit. 

Lennie sat down gingerly, winced, and stood back up. “Yeah, maybe you better.” 

“That for me?” Mike asked, pointing his chin at the bag.

“Yeah, it’s Chinese and it’s cold. But at least we’re not eating it crammed in a car,” said Lennie, shrugging. “You gonna be okay, Mike?” 

Mike thought about it and squeezed his knuckles until they hurt again. “Yeah, fine. Thanks, Lennie, you’re a real pal.”


End file.
